


Second Course

by Sintari (OriginalSintari)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and smut with a touch of angst, Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalSintari/pseuds/Sintari
Summary: Even something as boring and stuffy as a formal banquet just can’t keep a good ninja down. Unrepentant smut.





	Second Course

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the best of artists and best of women, [Myrafur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrafur/pseuds/myrafur). Originally published in 2006 on LiveJournal.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto stage-whispered across the heavily-laden table to Sakura. "Looks like dog shit." 

Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose while a couple of the surrounding guests suppressed giggles or shot them dirty looks. 

"Naruto. It's pate. You will eat it and you will like it." She punctuated the admonition with a kick under the table. 

"Ouch!" Sakura covered her face, mortified, as Naruto lifted the pristine white tablecloth and peered below. "High heels aren't fair!" 

Shaking her head, Sakura pretended to be interested in a gaggle of newly arrived guests. She rose, waving to catch Ino's attention, before Naruto could embarrass her with any more questions about his first formal banquet. 

Naruto looked up and down the long table, finding people he knew here and there, and then stole a piece of sushi when he thought no one was looking. 

"I saw that." 

Naruto grinned sheepishly at Sasuke, who took the seat next to Naruto and murmured, "Get me one, too. I'm starving." 

"Steal your own food," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth, then nudged Sasuke's knee with his own. 

Sasuke gave a dry chuckle. "That would be totally inappropriate." 

Their eyes met and held a fraction of a second longer than was entirely proper in the context of a banquet to honor retiring shinobi. 

Naruto answered him in a low voice. "You know that else would be inappropriate? Me bending you over this table right now." Aloud he added, "Think about it." 

Sakura chose that moment to return with Ino and Shikamaru. 

"Think about what?" 

"Summoning a nin dog to eat this paddy or whatever the hell you called it," Naruto winked at her. Sakura and Ino rolled their eyes identically while Shikamaru wrinkled his nose at his first sight of the offending dish. 

Sasuke cut his eyes to Naruto. His lips didn't move at all when he spoke. "I can think of something else you can eat." 

It was then that Sakura and Ino noticed Sasuke's quiet presence for the first time. 

"Sasuke, I'm so glad you were able to make it after all!" 

Sasuke bowed his head. "I'm sorry I was late." 

Naruto pretended to drop his napkin as an excuse to bend close to Sasuke. "Then better get on your knees and start apologizing." 

Sasuke coughed. 

"...only missed the first three speeches," Sakura was saying. 

"That's... nice," was all Sasuke managed, because Naruto's hand had snaked into his lap. Beside him, Naruto chuckled. 

"That's a lovely dress, Ino," Naruto remarked. 

Ino's eyes narrowed suspiciously and she and Sakura shared a look. "Thank you." 

"So Shikamaru," Naruto kept up the steady stream of chatter. "How are Chuunin exam preparations coming?" 

Sasuke winced. Under the table, Naruto felt Sasuke harden under his touch as Shikamaru – prompted by a punch on the arm from Ino – begrudgingly told them about the humorous misunderstanding with the Hidden Village of Stone that had almost gotten the entire exam cancelled. 

"Fascinating," Naruto nodded at the story's culmination. "Don't you think so Sasuke?" 

Shooting him a glance, Sasuke replied, "I've read about a similar cultural misunderstanding. The Chuunin exams were cancelled eleven years ago when..." He surprised them all, Naruto more than anyone, by going on at length. He ended with a smirk at Naruto, who bared his teeth ever so slightly in reply. 

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow at the two of them, but Ino and Sakura didn't seem to notice the exchange. 

Under the table, Naruto felt Sasuke pinch the tender skin at the inside of his thigh. 

"Ow!" Naruto said in a low voice, returning his hand to his own lap. "You got a problem?" 

They'd finally begun serving the food and Sasuke filled his plate before replying. 

"No problem at all." He glanced over to see Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru busy with their own food. 

He was glad, because Naruto's voice had taken on that husky timbre usually reserved for the bedroom. "That's too bad. Because if there was a problem, you know, hypothetically, and you uh... revealed it, I could probably fix it right up." 

Sasuke chuckled. "Oh yeah? I heard you're pretty good at taking care of things." 

Naruto tried to hide his reply behind a sip of water. "You won't believe it until you see it." 

"See what?" Sakura dumped a portion of pate onto Naruto's plate. 

"Your panties," Naruto's eyes took on a mischievous gleam. "Sasuke thinks you're working a thong, but my money is on white and lacy." 

Ino had reappeared behind Sakura. She put her hands on her friend's hips, and leaned over her shoulder. "What if I told you you're both wrong?" 

At that, Shikamaru looked up from his dinner. 

Naruto threw back his head and laughed. "Then, I'd say the three of us should go somewhere a little more private and talk about how you know that." 

Ino sat her plate down with a thump and an exaggerated wink at Shikamaru. "We went underwear shopping today. What'd you think I meant?" She picked up her chopsticks. "You can shut your mouth now, Shikamaru." 

"Now I have a problem," Naruto muttered to Sasuke. 

Sasuke shook his head, but he was smirking. "Pervert." 

Naruto risked 'dropping' his napkin again. "I'm gonna fuck you and I'm not waiting until we get home." He tossed his napkin back on the table but stood up, then politely excused himself with a "Gotta piss." 

He saw Sakura trying to hide her smile despite herself, and Sasuke straightened in his seat.  


Naruto didn't have to wait in the bathroom long. 

"Thanks," Sasuke said when he came in. Naruto had already checked the stalls, but Sasuke scanned them too. "You used the call of nature excuse so I had to claim an upset stomach." He flipped the lock behind him. 

Naruto slipped two fingers into Sasuke's waistband, pulling him forward. "Good idea," he growled huskily. "Then we can tell them I was holding your hair back." 

Before Sasuke could reply, Naruto dove in and kissed him. He tasted clean like always, and faintly of soy sauce. But Naruto forgot about that soon enough as the kiss grew insistent. Naruto pressed Sasuke against the bank of sinks and Sasuke's stubby fingernails clawed at the nape of Naruto's neck. They ground their hips together simultaneously, Naruto nudging Sasuke until he sat on the countertop. Both were smiling, gazes locked, as Sasuke languidly lay back. 

"Too many clothes on you," Naruto said, his hands clumsy with lust. He finally managed to grip the waistband of Sasuke's pants, and Sasuke helped him by lifting his hips off the edge of the sink. With an opaque smirk, Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist, making it temporarily more difficult for Naruto to access his fly to unzip it. 

Naruto scowled at him and then produced a tiny tube from his pocket. "Make yourself useful, bastard," he said, tossing the lube onto Sasuke's stomach. 

Sasuke regarded the tube between two fingers, cocking an eyebrow. "Travel-sized lube?" 

Naruto had his cock out by then, and he stroked himself a couple of times, leering. "I never leave home without it." 

Sasuke's eyes flickered to his lover's face then farther down before he sighed and smeared a drop of the lubricant on Naruto, and on himself. 

"You know you pay for this convenience packaging," he said archly. 

Naruto was silent for a moment, distracted by Sasuke's sure hands on his cock. "Don't you worry about me. I get my money's worth." 

Just then, the sound of speaker feedback penetrated the bathroom's walls. "Testing. Testing," came a familiar voice, one that didn't generally need amplification. 

Sasuke winced. "I thought Sakura said I missed the speeches." 

Naruto shrugged, moved forward to position his cock at Sasuke's entrance. "At least Tsunade will keep everybody in their seats and out of this bathroom. Nobody dares get up when she's talking. Now shut up so I can fuck you." 

Sasuke's legs were wrapped loosely around Naruto's waist, and Naruto held him under the thighs. Sasuke gripped the edge of the sink with both hands, his shoulders braced against the mirror. 

With Tsunade's voice a steady drone in the background, Naruto pushed into Sasuke. Sasuke sniffed, caught his breath at the pressure inside him. "Yeah…" he murmured. He always made those small, quiet sounds in bed. When they were apart, and they were often apart, Naruto burned to hear them. 

Secure in the knowledge that they were safe for a few more minutes, Naruto eased into Sasuke. As they established a steady rhythm, Sasuke gripped the back of Naruto's elbows, bringing them closer together. 

Naruto's eyes were gleaming slivers. "Oh yeah, you feel so good… Sorry… Couldn't wait to get home." Sasuke kept up a stream of those tantalizing little murmurs, and soon his sounds turned to staccato breaths. 

Sasuke groaned. "Naruto…" 

"Come here," Naruto said huskily. He pulled Sasuke up, and the change in angle must have hit Sasuke just right, because a strangled groan tore from his throat. 

But the noises were too much for Naruto. He came, first, in a rush that left his knees weak and his head spinning. He'd lifted Sasuke more in his excitement, and now they clung together until he recovered from the assault. When he could stand it, he pushed into Sasuke again, with a few last softening thrusts. 

Without tucking himself back into his pants, Naruto knelt. "Now you." Then, Naruto's hot mouth was on him, one finger replaced his cock in Sasuke's ass. The pressure of mouth and hands had Sasuke sputtering, nearly writhing off the bank of sinks. He came in shuddering heaves, steadying himself only by digging fingers into Naruto's shoulders. 

Seconds after they finished, the crowd outside broke out in ecstatic applause. Naruto beamed, and even Sasuke couldn't stop himself from smiling, though he rolled his eyes while doing it. 

"Acknowledged at last," Naruto grinned then, in a way that made Sasuke want to kiss him again. So he did, and left Naruto standing in the middle of the room, disheveled but happy. 

Sasuke flipped the lock on the door, but a hand pressed it shut and barred his way. Sasuke looked up. Naruto's eyes, staring into his, were startlingly blue. 

"I love you," Naruto said. And there was no hint of teasing in his voice this time.

Sasuke nodded, ran a knuckle down Naruto's whiskered cheek before slipping out the door. 

Outside, he leaned his head against the wood, knowing that Naruto would wait a few minutes before following him. 

"I love you, too," Sasuke murmured into the darkness.


End file.
